clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Jump Spell
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Walls slowing you down? Try making a shortcut! Cast this spell near enemy walls to create a route straight over them. Your troops will jump over affected wall pieces as if they weren't even there!" ---- *'Summary' **To help illustrate how this spell operates, Supercell posted a teaser video on their Clash of Clans Facebook page: Jump Spell Video **The level 1 Jump Spell allows all Troops and Heroes to jump Walls. **Upgrading the spell will increase its duration on the battlefield (the level 3 Jump Spell lasts three times as long as the level 1 one). ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Make sure to always use the Jump Spell near Walls! If you accidentally use the Jump Spell elsewhere, it will have no effect, wasting the spell, your Elixir and your time. **This spell is more effective on doubled or tripled Walls; otherwise the spell is not utilized to its maximum capability, making it much less valuable to use. **The effects of the Jump Spell do not change if you drop more than one spell in the same area, so be careful not to use two in the same place! **Especially with the new Wall Breaker AI, Jump Spells can be quite useful for getting Troops deep into the interior of a base. Once Wall Breakers have initially breached the exterior Walls, any new ones tend to be attracted to adjacent cells rather than those behind the breach. A Jump Spell, however, can be placed behind the initial breach to quickly allow Ground Troops access to the second layer of the base where the storages and heavy defenses (Mortars, X-Bows, etc.) are typically positioned. ---- *'Trivia' **Jump Spells have no effect whatsoever on air units, as they already ignore Walls since they are flying. This also does not change the behavior of Hog Riders in any way. ***In the case of Wall Breakers, if you use a Jump Spell on the outer Walls, the Wall Breakers will just ignore the spell, and won't jump over the outer Walls to target the inner Walls. However, if you use a Jump Spell on the inner Walls, the Wall Breakers will head towards the outer Wall pieces that are closer to the spell area instead of walking straight to the nearest outer Wall. **The rings that circulate around the illustration of the Jump Spell is to resemble the action when troops jump over Walls. **There seems to be tiny bouncing yellow balls when the Jump Spell is dropped. **The spell acts like a better (albeit temporary and more expensive) Wall Breaker. **The 17 Jun 2013 update changed the behavior of Jump Spell. Prior to the update, the level 1 Jump Spell only affected Troops that required 4 or less housing spaces (Barbarians, Archers, Goblins, Wizards), with the remainder requiring level 2 to jump Walls. As of 17 Jun 2013, all Troops are able to use a level 1 Jump Spell, with level 2 doubling the spell's duration. **As in the 3 Jul 2014 update, the Jump Spell adds a better "battle flow." If troops sense a better route, they will now walk over to the Jump Spell, so if they are close by, they can still walk over to the Jump Spell, even if they were not there when first placed. In other words, the old Jump Spell determines the area of troops that can jump over Walls, while the new Jump Spell determines the area of Walls that can be jumped over. **Although the Jump Spell can be upgraded to level 2 in the level 6 Laboratory, only Troops and Spells that are already unlocked will appear in the Laboratory upgrade interface. The Jump Spell will not appear in the Laboratory until the Spell Factory has been upgraded to level 4 (which requires Town Hall level 9). Most players already have a level 7 Laboratory by that time; if so, the first upgrade will be available as soon as the Spell Factory level 4 upgrade finishes. **When the Spell Factory was first introduced to the game as part of the 18 Sep 2012 update, all Spells required Gold to create. The 6 Nov 2013 update changed the required resource for all Spells, including the Jump Spell, to Elixir. **The brew time used to be 45 minutes, as of the 1 July 2015 update it has been reduced to 30 minutes. Category:Spells